Hellboy (2019 film)
This article is about the 2019 film, For the 2004 film see Hellboy (2004 film). Hellboy is a 2019 American supernatural superhero film based on the Dark Horse Comics character Hellboy. The film is directed by Neil Marshall and stars David Harbour in the title role. The film also features Milla Jovovich, Ian McShane, Sasha Lane, Daniel Dae Kim, and Thomas Haden Church. It is a reboot of the Hellboy film series and is the third live-action installment in the film series. The film draws inspiration from the comic books Darkness Calls, The Wild Hunt, The Storm and the Fury, and Hellboy in Mexico. Plot In the Dark Ages, the Blood Queen Nimue unleashes a plague on England until King Arthur stops her with the aid of Ganeida, a member of her coven. Arthur uses Excalibur to dismember Nimue, and hides her remains across England. In present day Tijuana, paranormal investigator Hellboy reluctantly kills missing Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.) agent Esteban Ruiz, whose mission got him turned into a vampire. After hearing Ruiz's dying words that the end is coming, Hellboy is brought back to the B.P.R.D. in Colorado. He is assigned by B.P.R.D. leader Trevor Bruttenholm, his adopted human father, to assist in the Osiris Club's hunt for three giants. Hellboy is informed by the club's seer Lady Hatton that Bruttenholm was meant to kill him when he first came into the world as the result of the Nazis' Project Ragnarok. Meanwhile, the hog-like fairy Gruagach retrieves several of Nimue's remains. During the hunt, Hellboy is betrayed and nearly killed by the hunters before they are ambushed by the giants. Barely conscious, Hellboy manages to defeat the giants before being rescued by a young woman. Hellboy awakens in the woman's flat and recognizes her as Alice Monaghan, a medium he once retrieved from fairies as a baby. Sending a SWAT team to retrieve Hellboy, Bruttenholm relays that someone has taken Nimue's remains and is seeking the last piece at the Osiris Club. They are introduced to M11 agent Ben Daimio, and Hellboy and Alice join the team headed to the club. Finding everyone at the club slaughtered, Alice channels Hatton's spirit, who reveals that Nimue seeks Hellboy to cause the apocalypse. Nimue's arm is taken by Gruagach, and Nimue distracts Hellboy by appealing to his frustrations, allowing Gruagach to escape. Hellboy reveals that Gruagach is a changeling who took baby Alice's place before Hellboy branded him with iron. Gruagach, with the guidance of witch Baba Yaga, revives Nimue to exact revenge on Hellboy for ruining his chance of being human. Daimio takes them to M11 headquarters before secretly acquiring a special bullet to kill Hellboy. After an argument with Bruttenholm about his adoption, Hellboy leaves before being magically transported to Baba Yaga's house. Having shot out Baba Yaga's right eye, Hellboy is talked into giving up one of his eyes for the location where Nimue plans to restore herself. Hellboy reneges on the agreement, and Baba Yaga curses him. On the way to Nimue's location in Pendleton, Daimio reveals to Alice that he was the sole survivor of a were-jaguar attack. The group arrives after Nimue's full resurrection, and kills her coven except of Ganeida. Nimue poisons Alice and flees with Gruagach; Ganeida directs Hellboy to the resting place of the wizard Merlin to save Alice. Hellboy and Daimio excavate Merlin's still-living body, and Merlin cures Alice before putting her and Daimio to sleep. Merlin tells Hellboy that he is descendant of King Arthur through his mother who was spirited to Hell by his father. When offered Excalibur, Hellboy refuses it after a vision of himself causing the apocalypse. Merlin, having exhausted his magic, disintegrates. The trio return to London to find the M11 staff dead and Bruttenholm missing. They follow Nimue to St Paul's Cathedral, and Hellboy fights an empowered Gruagach aided by Daimio in were-jaguar form. Nimue kills Gruagach, and knocks Hellboy into Arthur's hidden tomb that holds Excalibur. Hellboy initially refuses to pull the sword, but reneges when Nimue kills Bruttenholm. The sword's removal opens a portal to Hell from which demons emerge and attack London. Alice channels Bruttenholm's spirit to dissuade Hellboy and he decapitates Nimue, throwing her head into the closing portal after the demons are sent back to hell. Hellboy and Bruttenholm exchange farewells, and Daimio discards the special bullet. Six months later, the trio raid a cult club where they find the water tank of an Ichthyo sapien. In a mid-credits scene, Hellboy is consoled at Bruttenholm's grave by the ghost of his hero Lobster Johnson. In a post-credits scene, Baba Yaga enlists an unseen force to seek out Hellboy with the promise of allowing him to finally die. Cast * David Harbour as Hellboy / Anung Un Rama: An immensely powerful Cambion who works for the government organization Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.). Harbour had stated that the film will be a "character piece" and feature mature themes and "complicated subjects" that will warrant the film's R-rating, stating, "It really is this study of this man going through this horrible conundrum and we really get to go in deep with him."4 Mignola had stated that Harbour had been researching the character, stating, "He's texting me Hellboy questions about his history, about what the character would think about this or about that."5 Mignola described Harbour's Hellboy as being more dramatic, gritty, and emotionally explosive than Perlman's.6 Harbour refrained from imitating Perlman's Hellboy by depicting his own version similar to a "teenager", describing him as "younger" and "rougher", stating, "He's really struggling with the idea of whether or not he's a good person".7 * Milla Jovovich as Nimue, the Queen of Blood: A powerful and ancient medieval British sorceress who seeks to destroy mankind. Harbour had stated that Hellboy has a "very special relationship" with Nimue and that her role is further expanded on in the film.8 * Ian McShane as Trevor Bruttenholm: Hellboy's adoptive father and founder of the B.P.R.D. Harbour confirmed that their version of Bruttenholm is a much harder character who doesn't sympathize with Hellboy questioning his place in the world.8 * Sasha Lane as Alice Monaghan: A woman of Irish descent who retained some magical abilities after she was kidnapped by fairies as a baby. Harbour stated that the character "gets to play with some really interesting ideas of, sort of, being a witch and having visions."8 * Daniel Dae Kim as Ben Daimio: A rugged Japanese-American military member of the B.P.R.D. who, due to a supernatural encounter, can turn into a jaguar when angered or in pain. Ed Skrein was originally cast in the role but upon discovering that Daimio was portrayed in the comics as Japanese-American, he withdrew to allow an Asian actor to be cast instead. A month later, Kim was cast in the role. * Thomas Haden Church as Lobster Johnson / The Lobster: A vigilante who has a reputation for violence, such as killing mobsters and burning his trademark lobster claw symbol into their foreheads with the palm of his gloved hand. * Penelope Mitchell as Ganeida: An elder witch who has decided that Nimue's wrath has gone on for too long and must be stopped. * Sophie Okonedo as Lady Hatton: A resident seer at the Osiris Club, an ancient English club dedicated to uncovering supernatural mysteries. * Brian Gleeson as Merlin: An ancient and powerful sorcerer based on the figure of Arthurian legend. * Alistair Petrie as Lord Adam Glaren: A high-ranking member of the Osiris Club. * Laila Morse as a BPRD employee * Stephen Graham and Douglas Tait as Gruagach: A warthog-like creature that is loyal to Nimue. Graham provides the voice for Gruagach while Tait provides the physical performance. Gallery Trivia Category:Hellboy Films Category:2019